Las cadenas de los Baskerville
by alexflamel
Summary: Oz Vessalius es un joven detective de PANDORA una asociación cuyo objetivo es ayudar a los ciudadanos mientras la policía busca al asesino Jack el destripador , Oz tiene un pequeño problema interno ya que es tan inteligente que ningún misterio se le resiste por lo que siempre intenta buscar nuevos casos y al menos uno si le resulto difícil y peligrosa *MAL SUMARIO*
1. Chapter 1

***Pues aquí está mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, como no sabía de qué hacerlo lo hice de mis dos cosas favoritas, que son Pandora Hearts y los misterios **

**CAPITULO 1: OZ VESSALIUS**

La luz del día cae sobre las sinuosas calles de la Londres Victoriana y un joven se despierta después de una larga noche en velo, le cuesta levantarse ya que hacía apenas unas horas que se avía echado en su cama a descansar. Se levanta de su cama, que se componían básicamente de un colchón tirado en el suelo con unas sabanas y una manta para calentarse y una pequeña almohada, camina lentamente hacia su cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara y despertarse. Mira al espejo y ve a un joven hombre de 21 años, con una cabellera rubia a juego con sus ojos color esmeralda poco apreciables a causa de las ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño, sus facciones son finas y delicadas, notándose bastante que el trabajo duro no es su fuerte, el nombre del joven era OzVessaliusy hacia apenas un año que avía conseguido una placa de detective privado. Se marcho del cuarto de baño y miro hacia su oficina (aunque también era su dormitorio), este se conformaba por un escritorio desordenado llenos de papeles, apuntes, periódicos y una fila de libros de medicina, delante de este escritorio se encontraba una pizarra también llena de periódicos y apuntes, avía estado bastante ocupado con su último caso para descansar o limpiar. Fue hacia su armario y se cambio de ropa dejando los pantalones y la camisa para dormir encima de su ``cama´´ y se coloco una ropa más formal que se basaba en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Tocaron a la puerta, Oz suspiro no esperaba a esa persona hasta dentro de unas horas o almenas lo suficiente como para recoger la habitación.

La persona que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta era Gilbert Nightray otro joven de 24 años de cabellera oscura , bastante más larga que la se Oz y ondulada contrastando sus característicos ojos amarillos chillón, portaba una camisa y unos pantalones negros idénticos a los que portaba Oz pero este llevaba encima de la camisa un abrigo negro bastante largo y un sombrero del mismo color, Gilbert era también un detective privado , es mas era el compañero de oz en los casos y si bien al joven Vessalius no tenía ninguna experiencia en el trabajo físico , para eso tenía a su compañero a quien apodaba Gil por ser más cómodo que su nombre completo.

Oz abrió la puerta después de bastantes aporreos de la puerta por parte del moreno

- ¿Era necesario golpear tanto la puerta? Con una vez ya era suficiente.- se quejo Oz por el insoportable sonido que causaba el aporreo de la puerta

- Lo siento pero es que hay un poco de prisa cuando hay un asesino suelto que cuanto antes nos pongamos a investigar antes atraparemos. - soltó Gil, avían estado algo escasos de dinero últimamente y a Gil le empezaba a hacer bastante falta el dinero y por este trabajo le pagarían una bastante suma de dinero. La policía estaba bastante ocupada intentando atrapar al asesino ``Jack el destripador´´ pero mientras no podían dejar a los ciudadanos sin protección y por eso se creó la asociación de PANDORA , una asociación no oficial de detectives que si bien ayudaban a los ciudadanos en lugar de la policía estos pedían dinero, Oz y Gilbert pertenecían a este grupo

-No es necesario continuar la investigación - Dijo Oz ante la respuesta de Gil

-¿Quieres decir que ya sabes quién es?

- Si. Se trata del padre de la víctima, con una hacha para cortar leña, el era leñador así que seguro que sigue teniendo un hacha en su habitación ya que dudo que él están de pesca que tiene sea de verdad porque le guste pescar ya que, como dice su ex mujer, él se marea con facilidad. seguro que todavía tiene el arma del crimen en la casa posiblemente debajo de la cama- Contesto sin interés el joven mientras cogía una taza de café para servirse-¿ Quieres una taza?

-Um..Si- Contesto Gil algo confuso por la rápida explicación de su amigo-Oz ¿has vuelto a pasarte toda la noche en vela para resolver el caso?

-No - dijo el rubio, el sabia que a Gil no le gustaba que él se pasar en vela toda la noche por algo que podían hacer los dos al día siguiente, pero un bostezo hizo que gil se percatara de que de verdad estaba cansado

-Oz ¿por qué haces esto? , somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo porque no dejas que te ayude

- Por dos simples razones amigo mío. Numero uno tu eres bastante malo deduciendo

-Eso no es verdad! - grito Gil

-suspendiste los exámenes de los tres primeros años y lo cuando lo conseguiste fue gracias a ¿quien?-A Oz le gustaba bastante pinchar a Gil pero en el fondo lo apreciaba como amigo, además que necesitaba a alguien que fuera bueno en el ejercicio algo que a el no le hcia gracia ninguna- Pero la verdadera razón es que no hay ningún reto

-¿reto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Gil , sabes a que me refiero , este caso lo empezamos ayer por la tarde y hace apenas 6 horas ya lo tenía resuelto -dijo mientras le tendía a su compañero una taza de café mientras el miraba hacia el horizonte a trasvés de la ventana y veía a la hermosa Londres -Lo único que pido es un misterio lo suficientemente grande como para que se me resista.

Oz desearía no haber dicho eso nunca

***y ese fue el primer capítulo, subiré el siguiente cuando vea que a la gente le guste y lo lea y mande reviw etc. En fin chao**


	2. Chapter 2

***Capitulo dos de mi primer fanfic y Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a** **Jun Mochizuki y e**** tenido**** queue**** re subir**** el**** capitulo porque**** el Microsoft word me a**** troleado**** y me a**** cambiado**** algunas cosas si aun asi ay algun problema hacedmelo saber por los review gracias y que comience el fick***

**CAPITULO 2: LA CARTA DE LOS ****BASKERVILLE**

Gil empezaba a preocuparse deber dad por Oz, ambos se conocían desde que eran unos niños y recordaba que esa actitud le avía costado varios golpes de los otros niños del barrio, no quería ni pensar en qué clase de líos podría meterse en un trabajo tan arriesgado como el suyo.

-Oz ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de ir a la sede de PANDORA? Debemos de informar al jefe sobre que ya hemos resuelto el caso- dijo mirando la hora que era en su reloj de bolsillo

-Por favor no llames a ese hombre ``Jefe´´-Respondio Oz con cala de disgusto

-Pero es que es nuestro ``Jefe´´.Tanto si te agrada como no, asique venga coge tu abrigo y vámonos –cerro Gil rápidamente la que seguramente sería una larga charla despotricando sobre el jefe de Pandora

Oz se termino rápidamente su taza de café, se coloco un par de zapatos canelos, cogió un abrigo menos largo que el de su compañero del mismo color que sus zapatos y se lo puso mientras salía por la puerta principal de la casa junto con su amigo

Las calles de Londres estaban vacías, como casi todos los días a esas horas, pero últimamente estaban más vacías que de costumbre, seguramente por miedo al famoso asesino suelto. Llegaron antes de lo previsto a la central que se encontraba cerca del edificio de la Scotland Yard

Al entrar por la puerta, lo primero que encontraron en la sala fue a dos de sus compañeros esperando delante de un escritorio, estas dos personas eran Sharon Rainsworth y Vincent Nightray. Sharon era una joven de la misma edad que Oz, llevaba su pelo color castaño, recogido en una coleta característica suya, su vestimenta se componían de un vestido de seda rosa con los bordes blancos, era una chica con un coeficiente intelectual de sobresaliente , el único que podía compararse a ella en ese campo era el rubio y por ello a el chico le agradaba su presencia , lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Vincent , Vincent era el hermano pequeño de Gil y el compañero de Sharon , era bastante diferente de cómo era Gil tanto física como mental mente ya que mientras Gil era moreno , Vincent era rubio ,no compartía el mismo color de ojos característico en su hermano , el tenia ambos ojos de distinto color (efecto denominado heterocroma) uno era de color similar al de su hermano y el otro de un color rojo rubí , iba vestido con una camisa negra con los bordes dorados , al igual que los pantalones y mentalmente era menos serio que su hermano pero cuando tenía que interrogar sospechosos o arrestar criminal era mucho mas despiadado que Gil .

-¿También a veis venido para informal al jefe de un caso? –Pregunto la dama mientras le sonreía a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar en la sala.

- Si, pero por lo que puedo ver todavía no ha llegado, como siempre, tarde- dijo Oz asqueado, ese hombre le caía de vedad mal,

Fue decir esto y como si de un mago se tratase , apareció un misterioso hombre por la puerta , de cabello plateado y con el flequillo ocultándole un ojo , el otro ojo que se le podía ver era de un color rojo rubí , portaba una chaqueta exageradamente larga de color blanco en contraste de sus pantalones negros, este misterioso hombre llego enfrente de la mesa en la que esperaba el grupo , se sentó , puso sus pies en alto y se puso a comer un caramero que se avía sacado del bolsillo, este personaje tan extraño era Xerxes Break el director de la asociación PANDORA y por consiguiente el jefe de Oz , Gil, Sharon , y Vincent.

Sr Break, ¿no cree que has llegado un ``poco´´ tarde para ser el director?- pregunto Sharon bastante enfadada con el susodicho por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

Alo mejor la cuestión no es que yo haya llegado tarde sino que ustedes a veis llegado pronto- contesto él. si por algo se caracterizaba Break era por su retorcida forma de ver las cosas de forma que siempre vayan a su favor y es esta la razón por la que sacaba tanto de sus casillas a Oz.

¡Break! - salto Oz ya arto de los juegos psicológicos diarios de su jefe - podemos , por favor , hablar sobre el dinero que nos debes de dar a cada uno por resorber su respectivo caso

Esa no es forma de hablar a tu superior sr Vessalius, aunque tiene razón. Bien entonces contadme vuestras hipótesis-

En PANDORA se hacían las cosas de una manera bastante interesante, pandora tenía dos clases de policía. El primer grupo que se enviaba a resorber el caso era el Servicio de Investigación , que era la sección en la que pertenecía nuestro cuarteto, esta sección era encargada de investigar , sacar conclusiones y contárselas al jefe , según lo firme que se basase esta información Break mandaba al segundo grupo , este grupo era el encargado de arrestar al sospechoso y presionarle hasta que confiesa , se hacía de esta forma para que el Servicio de investigación permaneciera en el anonimato pues ellos nunca investigaban bajo el nombre de PANDORA, es mas ellos a la hora de investigar nunca podían pedir ayuda a PANDORA , ellos decidían si aceptaban el caso o no.

Después de varias horas exponiendo los dos casos Break les dio el visto bueno y les pago

-¡Señor Break! – Grito uno de los empleados – Tenemos un problema

-¿No me digas que se han acabado los dulces?- Dijo Break con cara de bromista

-No señor, es algo serio nos han mandado esta carta-dijo el hombre entregándole la carta antes mencionada a su jefe

Break cambio su expresión a una seria, este cambio fue percibida por todas las personas de la sala ya que él nunca cambia su cara de payaso a la de una persona seria.

-Break ¿Qué pone esa carta?- Pregunto Gil bastante intrigado

-La cuestión no es lo que pone, sino de quien es el remitente

Break enseño la carta al grupo. La carta era roja con letras negras y el sello era lo que más que destacaba, el sello se componía de un perro negro de tres cabezas y ojos rojos

¿Quién es el remitente , no lo pone en ningún lado?- Pregunto Vincent con la duda de quién era la persona que escribió la extraña carta

No hace falta escribir el nombre de la persona que escribió esta carta -explico Sharon –EL sello de esta carta nos dice todo lo que necesitamos para saber quiénes son. Y esta carta nos la envía los BASKERVILLE

¿y quienes son los Basquerville para que el se alla quedado tan sorprendido?- Pregunto Oz señarando a su jefe

Los Baskerville – Empezo a contar Brack - son , meor dicho eran, la familia mas poderosa de toda Gran Bretaña sus riquezas eran incomnesulables y sus influencias yegaban hasta el mismiso palacio real.

¿por que as dicho que eran?- volvio a preguntar Oz , no le gustaba hacerle estas preguntas a Break pero tenia verdaderas dudas y ademas teniendo en cuenta la cara de los demas parecia que todos tenian la misma preguna

Los Baskerville – Continuo el hombre de cabellos plateados- tenian una mansion, dicha mansion se llamaba Sabri .Una noche hace 20 años ocurrio un incendio en la mansion , el incendio empezo en la entrada , por lo que la entrada era imposible para escapar y el edificio dava cara a un acantilado por lo que fue imposible escapar y las llamas se llebaron la vida de todas las personas que se encontraban en el interior e incluido la propia mansion avia quedado reducida a cenizas a la mañana siguiente era como si aquella familia nunca hubiese existido nunca – concluyo break su relato- El sello de esta carta no es falso y si encima los unicos sellos que podian dejar esta *marca *se quemaron con el incendio ¿quien demonios a escrito esta carta?

Y si la leemos y terminamos ya con esta intriga – dijo vincent ya cansado de la intriga de la dichosa carta , el resto del grupo izo caso a su propuesta asi que cojieron unas tijeras abrieron el sobre y lo que alli ponia les dejo a todos sin aliento.

**Pues ese fue el segundo capitulo espqeron que les aya gustado y lo siento si es un poco corto intentare hacerlos mas largos y queria aclarar lo de la marca de sello por si acaso . Antes los sellos se hacian cojiendo un trozo de cera de vela que se recalenava y se pegaba al sobre para que cuando la cera se enfriara quedase esa marca . Recordad dejer buestras review cuanto mas review positibas tenga esta serie mas feliz me sentire y antes subire el sihuiente capitulo y despues de aclarar esto me despido **

**(y si ma gusta dejaros en suspense )**

**Y antes de irme de verdad queria darles las grasias por los reviews y que seguid leyendo esta serie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: EL RELOJ QUE MARCARA TU MUERTE**_

La carta decía así:

_**Estimados miembros de PANDORA **_

_**Nos han informado que tenéis experiencia con los misterios, por lo que me gustaría proponeros un reto que surgió hace 100 años y que nadie a podio resorber. Me refiero al misterio del ``desastre de Sabrie´´ .Quiero que sepáis como se hizo, porque lo hizo y más importante quien lo hizo.**_

_**Si encontráis las respuestas a estas 3 preguntas seréis recompensados. **_

_**Atentamente La Cadena de los BASKERVILLE**_

-¿La Cadena de los Baskerville?- Dijo la joven Sharon preguntándose quién sería aquella persona que avía firmado aquella persona que avía firmado bajo aquel nombre.

-Y bien Oz?- salto de repente Break dirigiéndose a Oz quien no parecía muy entusiasmado o impactado por el mensaje

-Y bien ¿que?-

-No estabas buscando un reto, un caso que no tardaras menos de 24 horas para resolverlo , pues aquí tienes tu oportunidad- le contesto Break con una pérfida sonrisa en la cara

-Sabes Break, es verdad que ando buscando un reto, pero, ando buscando un reto que de verdad exista y no uno que cualquiera a podido escribir –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida- Yo de momento me voy a dormir, por culpa del caso de ayer no pude dormir nada y estoy un poco cansado .Si alguien tiene algún caso que de verdad exista, avisadme- y dicho esto cerro de golpe la puerta.

Oz se fue bastante enfadado de esta reunión, si algo odiaba más que la actitud de despreocupación de Break era que, encima, le tomase el pelo.

Una vez en su habitación Oz todo pocos segundos en quedarse dormido.

Cuando Oz abrió los ojos se encontró con que la evitación en la que se encontraba estaba envuelta en llamas, rápidamente corrí hasta la salida pero estaba cerrada.

``Maldición, como puede haber ocurrido todo esto en tan poco tiempo´´ se dijo Oz para sí mismo mientras buscaba alguna manera de salir de aquella situación, lo primero era encontrar una ventana para poder eliminar todo el humo que se había acumulado en la habitación y que le estaba dejando poco a poco sin oxigeno. Cuando encontró la ventana no pudo abrirla, el calor posiblemente avía trabado la cerradura de la ventana dejándola atascada e imposible de abrir, en momentos como ese, Oz echaba de miedo a Gilbert. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se le acabase el oxigeno así que tenía que pensar rápido, busco en la habitación y por suerte encontró un candelabro caído, lo cogió y le empezó a dar golpes al la ventana, cuando por fin logro romper el cristal saco la cabeza para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, y lo que se encontró le desconcertó. Un gran lago ocupaba lo que antes eran las calles de Londres y lo que antes era una selva de edificios ahora era un bosque tranquilo y silencioso, además, ya era de noche. Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la habitación, la sala seguía ardiendo pero sin el humo estorbando Oz se podía concentrar más en cómo salir de allí y sin el humo el joven también se dio cuenta de tres cosas. primero la sala en la que se encontraba era bastante grande y se atrevería a decir que era un salón de baile ; segundo, y muy extraño, la sala estaba llena de cadáveres de personas y tercero y todavía más extraño , al fondo de la sala se encontraba una persona mirando hacia la pared. Oz se acercó hasta la persona, quería preguntarle donde estaba, porque estaban envueltos en llamas, ¿porque estaba allí? y ¿por qué ellos eran las únicas personas vivas?

-humm…perdón pero ¿que ha ocurrido? – pregunto Oz tranquilamente, si algo había aprendido en su corta carrera en PANDORA era que nunca avía que perder los nervios ya que si los pierdes tu también estas perdido.

La persona de dio media vuelta para buscar la cara de la persona que le pregunto. La persona se trataba de una joven dama blanca tanto de cabellera como de vestimenta que se trataba únicamente de un largo vestido que le cubra todo el brazo pero sin tapar los hombros y unos ojos morados que se conjuntaba con su cabello

-Esa es una buena pregunta ¿no?-dijo la chica entre pequeñas risitas

-Espera eso quiere decir que ¿tú tampoco lo sabes?

-No y es mas nadie en cien años descubierto quien lo a echo.

-Un momentos ¿cien años?- Oz se dio cuenta de sobre que estaban ablando – estas ablando de la tragedia de Sabrie ¿verdad?

- Co-rrec-to – canturreo la misteriosa chica- Y tu misión es saber quien lo ha hecho.

-No. Ya lo dije una vez y no lo volveré a repetir, no voy a caer en una broma de tan mal gusto.

-Pero es que no es una broma. Esta sala en la que estas es la que comenzó el incendio.

-Y, si eso es verdad, ¿quien eres tú?

-Yo soy una del las tantas víctimas de esta noche, lo único que me hace especial es que soy también la unica que le vio la cara a esa persona y por lo tanto la única que tiene tanta ira y rabia sobre esa persona como para continuar en este mundo. – Le contesto aumentando cada vez más su tono de enfado.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices quién es?

-No, no, no- su actitud cambio drásticamente, de un enfado tan grande que poda matar solo con la mirada, a una actitud contenta y sonriente- Eso no sería divertido y además no serviría de nada y quiero que seas tú el que lo resuelve- la chica levanto su mano y con su dedo índice apunto al corazón de Oz- Pero ya he esperado mucho y no quiero que esto se demore más.

Nada más terminar de hablar un rayo salió del dedo de la chica y atravesó el corazón de del rubio

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grito Oz mientas caía al suelo, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, más bien le ardía, se quito la chaqueta y la camisa lo más rápido posible para ver la situación de la herida pero en lugar de encontrarse un una negra quemadura se encontró con lo que parecía un reloj con la manecilla apuntando a lo que debía de ser las 12.

-¿Qué .. es …esto? – jadeo Oz por el dolor

- Ese es el reloj que marcara tu muerte, cuando la manecilla agá la vuelta completa morirás, tienes unos 3 días así que más te vale que empieces la investigación pronto.

Oz sentía que se iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento por culpa del dolor.

-¿Quien… eres tú?- dijo oz antes de caer al suelo desmayado, lo único que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento fue ``llámame Alyss´´

Oz se despertó de vuelta en su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado,

``Menudo sueño más raro´´ se dijo así mismo mas en ese instante sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Preocupado por lo que fuese corrió al baño, se quito la camisa y la chaqueta con la que se había dormido y delante del espejo comprobó el lado de su pecho en el que estaba el corazón allí seguía estando el reloj de su sueño solo que la manecilla había avanzado un poco. Se miro en el espejo y en una mescla de miedo y una sonrisa dijo

-Tengo 3 días, tres días para resolver un misterio que nadie en cien años ha logrado resolver.

**Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO NUMERO 3 GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y SIENTO QUE ALLA TARDADO TANTO EN ESCRIBIR , PERO SEGURAMENTE ESCRIBA MAS CONTINUAMENTE Y ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ,ESPERO BUESTRAS REVIEW SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA Y CHAO**


End file.
